nine_star_hegemon_body_artsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sea Expansion
'''Sea Expansion '''is the 7th stage of cultivation and the 2nd stage of the Xiantian great realm. Entering Sea Expansion To enter in the Sea Expansion Realm, a peak Xiantian cultivator needs to make his/her aura emerge to form an illusory sea that will appear behind the cultivator. At this point, cultivators must expand their initial seas to its possible limits and then have those initial seas return to their Dantian. The larger this initial sea, the better the future perspectives of a cultivator. The initial sea of a Sea Expansion expert was normally only three hundred meters. Fifteen hundred meters would make someone a genius. But it should also be noted that larger the initial sea is, the stronger the heavenly tribulation. Those were the laws of the Heavenly Daos. This is because once a cultivator broke through to Sea Expansion and condensed their initial sea, it would bring down the baptism of heavenly tribulation. This was a trial and also a law. Only through the trial of the heavenly tribulation would the initial sea be accepted by the Heavenly Daos and become the true qi sea. If it wasn’t able to accept the baptism of heavenly tribulation, the initial sea wouldn’t have the world’s approval and would quickly evaporate. The cultivator would once more fall back to the Xiantian realm, and it wasn’t as easy as simply trying again. It would be many, many times more difficult to advance again. Once the cultivator has successfully passed the Celestial Tribulation, the tribulation clouds will slowly condensed, forming a huge rune. This was the last step. This rune represented the approval of the Heavenly Daos. As long as the cultivators absorbed this rune, their initial seas would become completely stable, and they would become a true Sea Expansion experts. Summary Before the Sea Expansion Realm, the quantity of Spiritual Yuan inside the cultivator's dantian is limited, so the cultivator cannot fight a strong enemy and/or army for long periods. At the Sea Expansion Realm, a sea of qi is formed inside the cultivator's dantian which gets bigger as the cultivation Heavenstage increases. The larger the cultivator sea when it first created, the stronger he is and will get in the future. The known limit of sea qi when it's first created is 10000 li(5000km). After a cultivator form a sea of qi, He/She can use Magical Arts, which are stronger than battle skills, because before forming a sea, the cultivator doesn't have enough Spiritual Yuan to activate them in battle. Sea Expansion was a realm where the difference in cultivation speed was the greatest. By this realm, cultivators had to have already begun to touch heaven and earth’s laws. That made Sea Expansion an extremely important foundational realm. It wasn’t as simple as simply expanding the sea of qi. Special Pills for Sea Expansion cultivators There is a special pill that can increase the original size of the sea but can only be consumed while to cultivator is at half-step Sea Expansion Realm. There is also another pill which can be consumed once at every Heavenstage realm to increase the size of the sea. Celestial After a Celestial gets to the Sea Expansion Realm, he/she can use the true might of the heavenly dao. Nine Star Hegemon Body Art Change The change that Nine Star Hegemon Body Art brings is that Long Chen has four seas of qi instead of one, each sea corresponding to the four condensed stars that need to achieve perfection to achieve the progress. Long Chen realized that he almost made a fatal mistake during his advance towards the Sea Expansion Realm, since his fourth star had not reached perfection until almost the end of his celestial tribulation, because he had mistakenly assumed based on his experiences that he only had to overcome the heavenly tribulation and would automatically advance to the Sea Expansion Realm. Divergent When opening the sea the limit is 10000 Li even for a divergent like Long Chen he can't pass that barrier. Sea expansion is called that because they keep improving the size and quality of the sea. After Long Chen reaches the 10th Heavenstage he can finally breakthrough the limit.